ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorako
, alternatively known as "Draco" is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 25 and 37, "Strange Comet Tsuiphon" and "The Littlest Hero" (respectively). Subtitle: Comet Monster (彗星怪獣 - Suisei Kaijū) Character History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Dorako was a Monster from Space who had arrived on Earth after following the Comet, Tsuiphon, on its annual ellipses. As quick as it appeared, Dorako immediately tried to attack the Science Patrol while they were in battle against the Monster Gigas in the Alps. Hoping to take care of both monsters simultaneously, the Science Patrol managed to trick Dorako into colliding with Gigas when it tried to attack them, thus the two Monsters did battle. During the Monsters' fight, their ruckus also wound up waking up a 3rd monster: Red King II, who interfered in their fight to stop the noise. Dorako then tried to get rid of the newcomer by shoving Red King II into Gigas, but the Monster's actions proved to be its undoing as the now angry Red King II attacked Dorako, tearing off the Monster's wings and even managing to temporarily team up with Gigas in order to beat down Dorako until finally, the Monster died of its injuries. Sometime later, another Dorako (or possibly the same one as before) was one of the 3 Monsters revived by Geronimon (along with Telesdon and Pigmon) as a demonstration of the Monster's ability to revive the dead. Originally appearing in a Canyon in Ohiwayama, This Dorako (named ) noticed Telesdon and the two engaged in a fierce battle, only to be stopped and tamed by the bellowing of their new Master. The next day, the Science Patrol arrived in Ohiwayama to stop the Monster Brigade and during which, Re-Dorako was attacked, but wasn't killed as quickly as Telesdon, the reason being Ide's reluctance to fight due to his over-dependence on Ultraman. As Re-Dorako was about to crush Ide, Pigmon suddenly appeared and he distracted Dorako by shouting loudly at the bigger, stronger monster. Annoyed by Pigmon's shouting, Re-Dorako sadistically crushed Pigmon beneath his hand and Pigmon was killed once more. Enraged at himself for letting Pigmon be killed by his own incompetence, Ide pulled himself together and surprisingly destroyed Re-Dorako with his newest weapon: the Spark Bomb. 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Both Dorako and Re-Dorako reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/dorako.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Dorako's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/dorako_re.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Re-Dorako's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" In this series, Dorako was one of the Monsters that belonged to a Reiblood Alien Hook that was on Planet Hammer. Dorako first appeared before the Gostar Dragon (where Rei and Hyuga were stranded in after being brought to the Planet) and Dorako threatened to destroy theie ship with them inside it. Luckily, Rei went off to battle the monster by summoning his Eleking. Eleking and Dorako's battle started off at a standstill, until Dorako began taking advantage of his blades by slicing up Eleking with them. Luckily with the intervention of Hyuga firing the Gostar Dragon's missiles, Dorako was weakened by the assault, allowing Eleking to regain the advantage in battle. Rei's Reiblood instinct however began to rise to the surface as the Monsters' fight quickly turned brutal, with Eleking ripping off Dorako's wings and assaulting the already weakened monster excessively until Eleking finally put Dorako out of his misery by blasting the Monster with an Electrical Bolt of Lightning, destroying Dorako. Although Dorako was killed however, his master fled to fight another day... That other day eventually came when Alien Hook was confronted by a Reblood Alien Zetton and his Telesdon. This time, Alien Hook sent out a Re-Dorako to do battle instead. The two Monsters fought fiercely, but shortly into their fight, both Telesdon and Re-Dorako were destroyed by a King Joe Black and their masters were both killed by Dale, the Alien Pedan. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Dorako reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. In this film, Dorako appears in this film a revived monster, a member of Ultraman Belial's faceless entourage. Sent to slay the surviving Ultraman Mebius alongside Salamandora and Bemstar under the command the Alien Shaplay, Dorako and its comrades were confronted by Ultraseven's Capsule Monsters Agira, Miclas, and Windam. Confronting Agira, Dorako was met with the Capsule Monster's tenacity, and after being hurled into the air, Agira finished off Dorako by stabbed him in the chest with his horn, causing the monster to explode. 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman X' Dorako reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Dorako's profile in "Ultraman X" Unlike the majority of Monsters in this series, Dorako was one of the more natural Monsters to appear instead of being a Spark Doll come to life. Prior to Ultraman X's arrival on Earth, the Ultra stumbled across the scene of Dorako bullying a Space Monster Cat named "Mu" by attacking the poor Alien on an unknown planet. Ultraman X arrived and halted Dorako's bullying by fending off the Monster himself, and after a short tussle, Dorako quickly fled the scene leaving Ultraman X to tend to Mu. Appearances in other media 'Redman' to be added 'Chibira-Kun' to be added 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added 'Mirror Fight 2012' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Dorako is portrayed by suit actor Fumio Ikeda in the original Ultraman series. ** Re-Dorako is portrayed by suit actor Matsushima Ēichi. * Dorako is portrayed by suit actor Shinnosuke Ishikawa in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery Dorako - ultra series.png References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies